In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
When combating flying targets with high energy beam weapons, it is imperative to focus as much radiated energy as possible on a point on the surface of the flying object in question as rapidly as possible. According to standard practice, sites called “feature points”, which are identifiable using specific features of a flying object, are selected on a two-dimensional image of the object as reference points for tracking the target and used for calculating a reference point for focusing the high energy beam. Because the third dimension is missing from this approach, even relatively small changes in aspect angle or the slightest flying manoeuvre of the flying target make it impossible to track the reference point exactly. Furthermore, a three-dimensional movement of the flying object in space causes the features in the area surrounding the reference point to change, so that the one or more feature points used to define the reference points may no longer be identifiable, and a reference point marked on the two-dimensional image of the flying object for example may disappear completely or a reference point that is referenced using several focus points may be shifted significantly. All of these disadvantages combine to make it impossible to focus the high energy beam rapidly and effectively on a point on the surface of the flying object.